Le hassard d'un jeu dangereux
by Poetesse96
Summary: Après avoir été longtemps de ville en ville en tant que chasseuse de primes, Emma Swan décide de commencer un nouveau départ dans la ville de Storybrooke. Petite ville pitorresque du Maine qui est dirigée par la très puissante Régina Mills maire de la ville. Emma espère pouvoir oublier un passé houleux et Régina espère que quelqu'un un jour la comprenne.
1. Chapter 1

"Le hassard d'un jeu dangereux"

"Storybrooke quel nom étrange pour cette petite ville" pensa Emma Swan. "Enfin on verra bien". Elle reposa sa carte sur le siège passager et redémarra sa voiture. "Storybrooke ça sonne prometteur",se dit la jolie blonde. Elle esquissa un sourire et tripota la fermeture éclair de sa veste rouge, geste qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle était nerveuse.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle avait pris la route sur un coup de tête après une annonce trouvé dans le journal de Boston.

"Petite ville du Maine recherche adjoint au shérif urgent. Se présenter à la Mairie de la ville de Storybrooke"

L'annonce était courte et efficace. Emma en avait assez lu pour faire son sac l'heure suivante et rouler vers le Maine. Elle habitait Boston depuis trois mois, un record pour elle qui ne restait pas plus de deux mois au même endroit. Il faut dire que son travail n'offrait pas la stabilité d'une vie à s'installer sur le long therme. Etre chasseur de prime, demander à être toujours en mouvement et donc toujours prête pour l'action. Il ne fallait pas hésiter et foncer.

C'était un boulot parfait pour Emma Swan qui était une femme à la forte personnalité qui se caractérisait par impulsité à toute épreuve. Elle agissait toujours avant de réfléchir. Cela lui avait fallu des remontrances de la part de ses employeurs mais rien qu'il lui avait empêché de réussir une misssion et d'attrapper celui qu'on lui avait désigner comme cible. Elle livrait toujours ses "missions" en temps et en heure.

Mais dernièrement Emma n'avait plus goût à cela elle. La dernière mission qu'on lui avait confié avait été simple et rapide. Un flambeur qui ne voulait pas payer ses dettes et qu'il avait fallu rattrapper pour le confronter à la justice. La jolie blonde n'avait pas mis longtemps à cerner le personnage et retrouver le fameux flambeur encore plus endetté à une table de jeu à Las Vegas. Voila pourquoi après dix ans de cette activité et cette vie de nomade, Emma sentait en elle grandir l'envie de se poser ses quelques valises quelque part et de voir ce qui allait arrriver.

Enfin elle se disait que c'était la seule raison de son départ précipité pour Boston et non une certaine rousse incendiaire avec qui elle avait commencé il y a quelques mois plus tôt quand elle était sur une piste à New York, une relation des plus passionnelles que la jeune femme n'avait jamais connu. La rousse en question l'avait approché dans un bar de Manhattan pendant qu'Emma était en planque. La jolie rousse l'avait acosté au bar où Emma surveillait sa cible. Emma se souvenait de ce moment comme si c'était hier. Mais elle préférait oublier, elle prenait la fuite en quelque sorte.

Emma secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et reporta son attention sur la route. Elle avisa alors une pancarte qui se détachait du paysage. Etrange touche de clarté dans le brouillard. Emma plissa les yeux pour lire l'inscription: "Bienvenue à Storybrooke", écrits en lettres cursives et dorés. La jolie blonde fixa le panneau quelques secondes de plus avant de poursuivre sa route. Elle avait un drôle de pressentiment mais le noeud qu'elle avait l'estomac se desserra comme si elle avait finalement trouvé un semblant de paix après des mois de tempête.

Régina faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Elle était agacée même pire que cela elle était furieuse. Furieuse à cause de ce stupide Shérif qui n'était pas venu à leur rendez vous hebdomadaire à l'hôtel. Tout ça pour aller secourir le chien d'Archie qui était tombé dans le puit de la ville. "Imbécile!"éructa la brune et en envoyant voler contre un mur un vase en cristal. Ce geste ne la calma pas pour autant et ne fit qu'attiser sa rage! Elle fit valser le contenu de son bureau par terre dans un cri de colère pure. C'était tellement rare que Régina n'obtienne pas ce qu'elle voulait. Tout le monde le savait en ville.

La mairesse était toute puissante en ville et elle inspirait tellement la peur que cela faisait des années que personne n'osait se présenter contre elle aux élections de la ville. Elle régnait sans pitié et sans partage sur cette petite ville. Mais dernièrement elle se sentait vidée et cédait à la colère plus facilement que d'habitude. Et elle comptait vraiment sur Graham pour lui faire oublier tout pendant quelques heures. Seul lui était capable de lui faire perdre l'esprit le temps d'une après-midi. Il faisait juste illusion mais très vite après revenait le sentiment d'être seule qui ne la quittait pas depuis quelques années déjà.

Régina savait que c'était son apparente froideur qui décourageait même les plus audacieux prétendants. Malheureusement pour elle, la belle brune avait été façonné ainsi et c'est cela qui lui avait permis de devenir une femme aussi puissante et riche qu'elle l'était aujourd'hui.

Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit le flot de pensées qui agitaient l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle secoua la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Son bureau était un champ de bataille qui réflétait son humeur noire. Régina finit par hausser les épaules dans un geste élégant.

Elle épousseta sa robe rouge qu'elle avait enfilé plutôt ce matin là et jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait l'air d'une femme d'affaires froide et distinguée comme toujours. "Entrez"dit Régina d'un ton sec. La tête de sa secretaire, Lucy ou Lacie apparut dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

"Excusez moi de vous déranger Mme Mills mais..." commença d'elle avant jetait un regard derrière Régina et de voir le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce. Régina la fussilla du regard.

"Vous disiez?" l'interrompit d'elle d'une fois dure.

La secrétaire déglutit et reprit la parole:

"Euh...oui, j'étais venue vous dire qu'une personne est arrivé pour se présenter pour le poste de shérif adjoint. Je pense que vous vouliez la rencontrer maintenant vu que c'est urgent." "Mais,reprit d'elle. Je peux lui dire de revenir demain si vous préférez."

Régina renifla avec mépris. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand avec violence ce qui faillit faire tomber sa secrétaire. La jeune femme brune jeta un regard derrière l'épaule de Lacie et vit un éclair de cheveux blonds. Régina osa un sourcil élégant. Une femme blonde? Elle ne voyait pas très bien d'où elle était. Pour finir elle reporta son attention sur sa secrétaire regrettant preque de ne pas pouvoir l'envoyer promener. Mais cette petite femme insignifiante avait au moins raison sur un point. C'était urgent de trouver un adjoint au shérif de la ville.

"Et plus vite cela sera fait et plus vite je pourrais prendre du bon temps avec Graham. Il sera tout à moi." pensa Régina. Rien qu'à cette pensée délicieuse l'humeur de Régina s'améliora. Elle fit un grand sourire à sa secrétaire et qui lui rendit un sourire tremblotant. C'était tellement rare de la voir sourire enfin sauf que les autres jours cela n'augurait rien de bon.

"Vous pouvez faire entrez cette personne maintenant." ordonna Régina avec un autre sourire éclatant.

"Euh ici?"risqua Lucy en regardant la pièce avec des frissons d'angoisse.

Régina la fixa une fois de plus et lui indiqua le salon personnel qui juxtait son bureau.

"Apportez nous du thé et veilllez à ce que mon bureau soit nettoyé à la fin de mon entretien"

Lacie acquiesa avec empressement. Régina jeta un dernier oeil à sa tenue qu'elle jugea de nouveau parfaite et marcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à son salon dont elle ouvrit la porte à la volée puis elle attendit que Lacie introduice la personne.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lucy qui était talonné par une jeune femme blonde, assez jolie put observer Régina. Lacie s'effaça devant la nouvelle venue puis battit en retraite vers la porte qu'elle referma sans un bruit.

Emma regarda la jeune femme brune qui lui faisait face. Elle portait une robe rouge sang et des escarpins noirs à talons hauts. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés et son maquillage impeccable. Elle avait le visage impassible et dur d'une statue. Emma laissa son regard dériver vers sa poitrine et essaya de ne pas déglutir. Cette femme était vraiment superbe. Elle dégageait une aura de puissance.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Emma se reprit vite et tendit sa main à la jeune femme brune.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Emma Swan"se présenta Emma d'une voix posée.

Régina considéra la main de la jeune femme blonde. Elle détailla. Emma Swan était une jeune femme mince et grande avec de longs cheveux blonds dorés relevés en une haute queue de cheval. Elle portait un jean, une veste en cuir rouge et des bottes. Un style très passe partout qui se voulait pratique mais mettait en valeur ses courbes. Ses yeux verts étincelaient d'intelligence. Et le sourire avenant qu'elle esquissa était charmant.

"Comment ça son sourire est charmant?" pensa Régina.

Elle prit la main d'Emma et la secoua délicatement. Puis lui fit son sourire de femme de pouvoir qu'elle avait perfectionné avec les années.

"Je suis Régina Mills, le maire de cette ville" se présenta à son tour Régina. "Ma secrétaire m'a dit que vous veniez pour le poste de shériff adjoint. Avez vous des références?" continua d'elle d'un ton professionnel.

"Et bien..."commença Emma. "En fait je suis chasseuse de primes depuis dix ans maintenant et je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience en tant que sheriff. Mais je suis convaincue que chasseuse de primes et sheriff sont des professions qui se rejoignent. Après tout nous avons le même but mettre sous les verrous les personnes qui enfreignent la loi. Sauf que dans mon cas je suis payée au contrat."

Une fois son monologue finit, la jeune femme blonde jeta un coup d'oeil au maire. Elle l'a fit plissé le front. Régina réfléchissait. C'est vrai que ces deux professions se ressemblaient sans pour autant être similaires.

"D'accord je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas et que vous avez la responsabilité de vos habitants mais je vous promets que je mettrais tout mon coeur dans mon travail."argumenta Emma

Régina ne répondit pas elle continuait de penser. Elle soupira et demanda:

"Pourquoi vouloir travailler dans une petite ville comme Storybrooke? Les grandes villes ne sont d'elles pas plus attrayantes pour vous?"

"Parce que j'ai décidé de changer de mode de vie et de recommencer à zéro et j'aimerais m'installer durablement quelque part. Ici pourquoi pas? Je ne sais pas nous verrons où le hasard veut me porter. De plus les grandes villes m'étouffent avec leur agitation." répondit Emma avec précipitation.

"Hmm..., pensa Régina. Elle fuit quelque chose ou quelqu'un on dirait"

Mais elle même ne fuyait pas quelque chose depuis des années. Ce vide qu'elle avait et auquel elle évitait de penser. Il ne faisait il pas que de s'agrandir avec les années. La solitude voilà ce qu'il le faisait grandir jour après jour. Le coeur de Régina se serra. Elle était tellement seule. Elle secoua la tête. Régina devait cesser de penser à cela. Elle était une femme puissante aux nombreux atouts dans sa manche.

"Bien, approuva d'elle. Je pense que je peux vous prendre à l'essai pendant un mois et si vous faites l'affaire nous pourrons envisager un contrat. Cela vous convient il?"

Emma n'en revenait pas. Un mois? Elle devait faire ses preuves pour rester. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle serait bien dans cette ville à l'abri du passé et surtout elle serait entouré de personnes ignorant tout d'elle. C'était un début.

Régina attendait en tapant du pied signe d'agacement.

"Je crois que je vais accepter, Madame Mills". Régina se détendit et sourit.

"Et bien c'est parfait. Je vais prévenir notre sheriff Graham qu'il a une nouvelle adjointe à l'essai et puis je vous recontacte demain pour régler les détails."

"D'accord, concéda Emma. Mais avant je voudrais savoir où je pourrais trouver une chambre d'hôtel?"

"Qu'est ce qu'elle est agaçante",pensa Régina.

La jeune femme brune n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Graham et se jetait à corps perdu dans une étreinte brûlante elle en avait besoin après cette journée.

"Suivez la rue principale et tout au bout il y a une pension qui se nomme chez Granny", répondit Régina.

"Merci, dit Emma avec un sourire éblouissant. Et bien je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à demain."

Elle lui tendit de nouveau la main et Régina la serra avec une étrange sensation à l'estomac.

"Je vous en prie, bafouilla la brune. Reposez vous bien"

Emma repartit avec un dernier sourire et Régina se laissa choir dans son fauteuil. Que venait il de se passer?


	3. Chapter 3

Emma repartit vers sa voiture après son rendez-vous avec le Maire. Elle jeta un regard en arrière vers le batiment en pierre et vit un éclat lumineux à une fenêtre. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux et vit que Régina l'observait. Emma soutint son regard et lui fit un signe. La jeune femme brune ne lui rendit pas mais s'éloigna de la fenêtre.

La jeune femme blonde ne savait pas quoi penser de la rencontre qu'elle venait de faire avec Régina Mills. Cela avait été un soulagement quand le Maire lui avait que le poste été à elle.

"Bon d'accord,ce n'est pas encore tout à fait gagner. Mais je vais tout faire pour réussir mon mois à l'essai et pouvoir rester aussi longtemps que possible", se rassura Emma.

Elle ouvrit sa portière et se glissa sur le siège conducteur. La jeune femme était épuissée après ce long trajet en voiture et cet entretien. Elle ne révait que d'une chose c'était d'un bon bain chaud et d'un lit. A la pensée de prendre un bain, Emma eu la vision d'un bain rempli de mousse avec des pétales de roses dans l'eau et une femme rousse dégoulinante qui l'attendait dedans. La gorge de la jolie blonde se serra à ce souvenir. Tout n'avait été que désir et passion à ce moment là. Mais cela était du passé. Emma secoua la tête et chassa ce souvenir en l'enfouissisant au fin fond de sa mémoire.

La voiture jaune d'Emma roulait le long de la route principale de la petite ville. Elle s'arrêta à un feu rouge et la jeune femme blonde en profita pour regarder ce qu'il avait autour d'elle. De l'autre coté de la rue il y avait un restaurant avec une enseigne en néon rouge qui indiquait "Chez Granny".

"Tiens le même nom que celui de la pension, le restaurant doit appartenir aussi à cette personne", songea Emma en garant sa voiture le long du trottoir qui bordé le restaurant.

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée qui fit sonner une cloche. La jeune femme fut assaillie par l'odeur de frites et de lasagnes. Rien que de sentir l'odeur, Emma se sentait affamé. Elle balayait la salle du regard. C'était un diner tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire avec des tables, un comptoir où une jolie serveuse habillée en rouge servait une tarte aux pommes à un jeune garçon.

Emme s'approcha du comptoir et la serveuse vint à sa rencontre.

"Bonsoir qu'est ce que je vous sers?"demanda poliment la serveuse dont le badge disait qu'elle se nommait Ruby.

"Euh... je ne sais pas trop quoi choisir, répondit Emma. Je viens d'arriver en ville, précisa d'elle en montrant sa voiture garée en face du restaurant. Et je voulais aussi savoir où je pourrais trouver Granny, j'aimerais louer une chambre pour un mois si c'est possible."

Ruby la considéra puis lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit la main.

"Bienvenue à Storybrooke, vous avez sonné à la bonne porte. Je vais voir si ma grand-mère est dans la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse vous renseigner pour la chambre. Je reviens dans un instant, en attendant jeter un coup d'oeil au menu."lui dit Ruby avec un geste de main en direction d'un tableau derrière elle où était écrit à la craie le menu.

Elle partit en direction des cuisines, ses talons cliquetant sur le carrelage. Emma se demanda si toutes les femmes de la ville étaient aussi séduisantes que l'étaient Régina Mills et cette Ruby.

"Vous devriez prendre un burger et une tarte au pomme."lui conseilla une voix à côté d'elle qui interrompit le flot de ses pensées.

"Je te demande pardon?"

C'était le jeune garçon qui lui avait adressé la parole et qui maintenant lui adressait un regard curieux. Il était brun avec des yeux verts. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles. Devant lui était ouvert un gros livre à la reliure en cuir. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années.

"C'est ce qu'ils font de meilleur ici. C'est toujours ce que je commande quand je viens manger ici le vendredi soir avec ma mère."expliqua le jeune garçon.

"Ah bon?" fut la seule réponse qu'Emma trouva à répondre. Puis elle avisa de nouveau son livre et d'un doigt le désigna au jeune garçon. "Qu'est ce que tu lis?"

Le jeune garçon referma le livre et fit glisser le livre sur le comptoir devant elle pour qu'elle puisse livre le titre.

"Il était une fois, lui Emma à voix haute. Hum tu sais que les contes de fées n'existaient pas dans la vraie vie n'est ce pas?"

Le garçon secoua la tête pour dire non.

"Si ils existent et ils sont partout autour de nous mais c'est juste que les personnes ne font pas attention. Une vie peut-être un conte de fées si elle est bien vécue et si la personne y croit"

"Y croire ne suffit pas toujours",murmura Emma.

Elle était bien réputée pour le savoir. La jeune femme avait si souvent cru à ce genre d'inepsies que cela ne lui avait vallut que des déceptions par le passé et la dernière en date n'arrêtait pas de la hanter.

Elle sourit au garçon et lui rendit son livre.

"Et bien il faudra que tu me prêtes ton livre un jour pour que je puisse y croire de nouveau", dit d'elle au jeune garçon.

Il lui rendit son sourire et sauta à terre. Il rassembla ses affaires. Avant de franchir la porte du restaurant, il se retourna et lui dit:

"Si vous êtes là pendant un mois comme vous l'avez dit à Ruby, je pourrais vous le prêter. Je m'appelle Henry Mills au fait."

"Mills, hoqueta Emma. Comme le Maire de la ville?"

"Oui c'est ma mère, dit tranquillement le jeune garçon. Pourquoi vous la connaissez?"

"Euh je l'ai rencontré cet après-midi pour le poste de sheriff adjoint. Je vais être à l'essai pendant un mois. Je m'apelle Emma Swan."ajouta d'elle, mal à l'aise.

Le jeune garçon se mit à rire.

"Maman fait toujours le même effet aux gens à ce que je vois. Je dois rentrer pour le diner et bien à bientôt Emma!",s'écria t il joyeusement avant de pousser la porte et de s'engouffrer dans la rue.

Ruby revint et lui annonça que sa grand-mère n'était pas là mais à la pension et qu'une chambre attendait Emma à son nom.

"Je l'ai appelé pour la prévenir vous n'avez pu qu'à profiter de votre séjour et vous reposez. Bon que puis je vous servir", s'enquit d'elle en tapotant son crayon contre son calepin pour prendre la commande.

Emma ne réfléchit pas et commanda ce que Henry lui avait conseillé. C'était le bon moment pour essayer de nouvelles choses et donc de suivre de nouveaux conseils. Non?


	4. Chapter 4

Régina était chez elle en bonne compagnie. Après son entretien avec Emma Swan, elle avait directement appelé Graham pour lui ordonnait de la rejoindre chez elle le soir même. La jeune femme lui avait fait part de sa décision de prendre Emma Swan à l'essai comme shériff adjoint même si elle n'avait pas d'expérience dans le domaine hormis ses exploits de chasseuse de primes qui étaient mentionnés sur son CV. Régina savait que sa décision avait été hâtive mais elle avait besoin de prendre un peu de temps avec Graham et ainsi pouvoir exploré le corps l'un de l'autre jusqu'au plaisir suprême

Elle s'étira comme un chat. Satisfaite. Ce mouvement fit glisser les fines bretelles de sa nuisette en soie noire qu'elle avait enfilé à la hâte pour aller voir avant toi si Henry dormait. Même si sa chambre était à l'opposé, Régina ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Mais quand elle avait été le voir le jeune garçon dormait à poings fermés, un gros livre en cuir relié sur sa poitrine.

"Il était une fois, avait lu Régina. J'aurais bien besoin d'une fin heureuse"

Elle avait esquissé un sourire et avait refermé la porte sans bruit. Régina savait que si Henry apprenait pour elle et Graham, le jeune garçon croirait alors qu'ils sont un couple.

"Ce que ne nous sommes pas évidemment", pensa Régina.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas faire de la peine à son fils. Il avait tellement souffert de ne pas avoir de père pendant son enfance. Lui donnait le faux espoir que Graham puisse en devenir un dans l'avenir serait vraiment une chose horrible pour Henry. Le jeune garçon admirait tellement le shériff qui était un modèle pour lui.

Elle soupira dans son lit en regardant Graham se rhabillait. Plus de sécurité il ne passait jamais la nuit entière chez elle. Une fois son devoir accompli avec beaucoup de réussite il s'éclipsait dans le noir par la porte de derrière. C'était son secret. Leur secret. Personne en ville ne devait savoir pour leur relation et cela devait rester ainsi au risque de voir tout ce que Régina avait construit se détruire sous ses yeux: sa réputation, sa vie de famille, son fils.

La voiture de patrouille de Graham démarra dans un vrombissement puis revint le silence. Régina s'endormit dans ses draps trempés de sueur.

Le lendemain matin Emma ouvrit les yeux et jeta un oeil vague autour d'elle. Tout était rose avec des meubles en bois? Elle cligna des yeux pour mieux voir. Oui c'était bien ça du rose, de la dentelle et du bois partout. La jolie blonde se souvint alors: elle avait mangé chez Granny's et avait sympathisé avec Ruby la jolie serveuse. Puis elle s'était mis en quête de la pension de Granny qui se trouvait à l'orée de la forêt. Elle avait prit une chambre pour un mois et avait payé d'avance. Puis une fois dans la chambre elle s'était allongée sur le lit et ne s'était pas relevée avait la sonnerie stridente de l'alarme de son téléphone. Son téléphone qui d'ailleurs annoncé 7h30 passés! Emma allait être en retard pour son premier jour au poste du shérrif!

Elle fonça à la salle de bain comme une tornade blonde et sauta dans la douche puis se brossa les dents en quatrième vitesse. La jeune femme piocha dans sa valise les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main et enfila ses bottes et sa veste rouge. Ca y est elle était prête. Ne manquait plus que ses clés qui étaient posées sur sa table de nuit.

Elle démarra en trombe et roula le plus vite en direction du sud de la petite ville. Prête pour son premier jour et angoissée. Surtout angoissée mais ravie de commencer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie.

Emma poussa la porte du poste du shériff à 8h précises. Elle était quand même à l'heure. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle allait frapper à la porte quand l'homme qui se trouvait dans le bureau leva la tête et la vit. C'était un homme de haute stature, brun, au yeux verts et avec une barbe de trois jours. Il portait une veste en cuir brune avec sur le revers l'insigne du shérrif. C'était donc lui son supérieur enfin en plus de Régina.

"Bonjour, je suis Graham, le shériff de cette ville, se presenta l'homme avec un sourire et en lui tendant la main qu'Emma s'empressa de serrer. Vous devez être Emma Swan ma nouvelle adjointe pour un mois", ajouta il.

Emma lui serra la main mais ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Un mois et bien elle ferait tout pour rester même si pour cela elle devait se débarrasser de la concurrence pour devenir le nouveau shériff de cette ville.

"Enchantée, oui je suis bien Emma Swan et j'espère rester plus d'un mois si je le peux", répondit elle d'un ton suave.

Le sourire de Graham s'accentua.

"Je l'espère aussi."


End file.
